


Aaron and Paddy: You already are a dad too me but this proves it

by Kateplayz



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Adoption, Father Figures, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateplayz/pseuds/Kateplayz
Summary: It's Chas and Paddy's engagement party with all the villagers and Aaron have something special for their present as everyone douts how nice it will be.





	Aaron and Paddy: You already are a dad too me but this proves it

**Author's Note:**

> In this Aaron is 16 and has been living with Paddy and Chas for 2 years, carl king left and Paddy and Chas are getting married

It had been two years since Aaron came to live in Emmerdale with his mum and her now fiance Paddy, Aaron 16 now and he loves Paddy, in Aaron's eyes Paddy is his dad but there is one thing he can do to prove it.

It's Chas and Paddy engagement party in the pub with all the villagers except the most important person in both Chas and Paddy's life is nowhere to be seen.

"Where the hell is he," said Chas sitting at the table surrounded by people and presents," he'll just be running late, he'll be here," said Paddy but also looked concerned, Vic looked at Adam, her boyfriend and Aaron's best friend and whispered "he didn't say anything to you about not coming", Adam looked at his girlfriend and whispered "no, the last I saw him he was excited about the engagement present he got them" they then looked at the pub door as a beaming Aaron came in "where have you been, you gave you mum a heart attack" said Cain looking angry at his nephew, in fact, everyone but Paddy and Chas looked mad at him, "you can all look a bit less mad, I'v been sorting out there engagement present" he said with a cheeky grin and then a huff from Marlon "bet it's something insulting or mean" he said looking angry and Aaron just looked at everyone still looking angry at him "will you lot cool it, why doe everyone think I would do something mean all the time" he said looking sad, "because it's you and you once said that Aaron Livsey is always mean" said Debbie from behind her dad "yeah well, I guess I did but that's before" he said walking over to Paddy and Chas "before what, lad" said Zak looking at everyone and then back at the young lad "before I found something, I never thought I would have again" he said looking at his uncle and then at Paddy and Chas and said "you two have giving me more than anyone every have these past 2 years, even after everything I've done and the trouble I course you where still there so I got you something I think your'll both love" he said pulling out and envelop and giving it to Paddy, who opened it and him and Chas read it together and then came the tears and Chas got up and pulled Aaron into a hug and to everyone's surprise he didn't try to fight it, then Paddy got up and hugged Aaron and smiled at him "so..what did he get you" said Adam praying he hadn't done something mean Chas looked up and said "the best present we could ever get" she said wiping her eyes "well that doesn't sound like Aaron so what exactly was it" said Katie looking between the three of them and then Paddy said "he gave us adoption papers for me to adopt him" he looked at Aaron with love and pride and so did most standing in the pub and then Aaron said with tears in his eyes "you have been there though everything and all that I've done, you are already my dad but this just proves it" he said witch made everyone burst with pride and surprise at how honest Aaron was being about his feelings, Aaron, Chas and Paddy had a group hug and then the party contused as Paddy and Chas open other presents and Aaron, Andy, Adam, Cain and Zak where sitting in a booth, Aaron was watching his mum and dad opening presents so didn't realise that the other men around him where staring at him with pride.


End file.
